


Bullied

by AutisticWriter



Series: Autistic Headcanons [290]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Ableist Language, Anger, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Fujisaki Chihiro, Autistic Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Bullying, Crying, Established Relationship, Hugs, Multi, Owada Mondo Swears, Polyamory, Pre-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Swearing, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 18:24:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17188085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Mondo vows revenge when he learns his boyfriends are being bullied.





	Bullied

When Mondo returns to the 1st year dorms, he scuffs his feet and sighs, sick of fucking school work. Their teacher normally doesn’t care if they come to class or not, but with the exams coming up, they’ve finally been forced to go to lessons. And because he isn’t as bright as his boyfriends, Mondo had to stay behind for extra work.

So now he’s finally back at the dorms, all he wants to do is sleep. But, first, he has to find Chihiro and Taka. Mondo trails past the closed dorm doors and when he reaches Taka’s door, he knocks twice.

The door opens and Taka stares back at him. He smiles stiffly, his eyes red and his hands trembling. Behind him, Chihiro sits on the bed, sobbing into his hands.

“What… the fuck?” Mondo mutters. “What the fuck has happened?” he yells, grabbing Taka’s arm and pulling him over to Chihiro. He sits on the bed beside Chihiro, wrapping his arm around his frame and pulling him close, still keeping a tight grip on Taka’s arm. “Seriously, Chi, bro, what’s the matter?”

Chihiro sniffles, flapping his hands as he slumps against Mondo. “We… I…”

“We’re being bullied,” Taka says, voice cracking.

His world seems to shatter, and Mondo’s stomach clenches.

“What?!”

“I told him it was against the rules,” Taka says, resting his forehead against Mondo’s shoulder. “But he pinned me against the wall and said he didn’t give a fuck about the rules. And then he saw Chi flapping to calm down and called us retards.”

Mondo clenches his jaw and carefully eases himself from their tight embrace. “Well, he won’t do it again. Trust me.”

And he storms out of the room, ready to beat the ever-loving shit out of the guy who’s hurt them.


End file.
